Mt Emerald
by Charge the Cat
Summary: Chaos, confusion and PUMPKIN PIE? Oh lord, this one's gonna be nuts. PM FOR OC'S!
1. Chapter 1

**MT. EMERALD **

**Ch.1: Miles? Kilometers? CONSCIENCES? **

**CtC: HUZZAH! I GOT IT DONE! FIFTY REPEATS OF UNDERCLASS HERO, TWO CANS OF COKE AND AN APPLE TO GET ME HERE!**

**CtC's Conscience: **_**Took you long enough…**_

**Wait, what. A CONSCIENCE?**

_**Yeah, that's right. I'm your conscience. Don't like, don't think.**_

… **How exactly did you get here?**

_**You wrote me in.**_

… **Man, I gotta start thinking more before I write…**

_**You need to start thinking more period. Anyways, I'm stuck here, free to annoy you to no end. Oh, and to eat this delicious pumpkin pie. OM NOM NOM.**_

**CURSE YOU TEMPTATION! Well, I… Wait a sec! (gets evil look on face)**

_**Uh oh, that doesn't look good… (backs away, still holding pie)**_

**Ahem… I don't own anything, except Jay, Charge, Aqua, Mt. Emerald and the plot. The original idea of these little segments is not mine, I'll post whom next chapter. Everything else belongs to someone else; I'm too lazy to list it here. (Runs off after conscience)**

_~~CtC~~_

"Well, looks like we're nearly there…"

"About time. My IPod charge was running low."

"Ahem."

"Oh yeah, forgot we have a free power source here with us."

"Grr… keep on talking and you'll be the first to start paying!" 

Neo banged his head against the steering wheel in frustration, "WILL YOU FOUR JUST SHUT UP?"

Jester, Jay, Charge and Seth all looked up at the neon-red hedgehog currently fuming at the front of the motorhome, before turning, looking at each other, then getting back to whatever they were doing before the outburst.

Jay promptly went back to annihilating Jester at Ace Combat Zero, taking vengeance for his humiliation at CoD earlier.

Seth went back to listening to Animal I Have Become and air drumming along.

And Charge, of course, took time to listen to his timeless theme, Underclass Hero… while draped upside-down over a chair, eyes closed, smiling slightly.

Neo sighed, turning to look at his navigator, "Are Jay and Charge always like this?"

Aqua put down her map for a second and rolled her sky-blue eyes, "Like you wouldn't believe. Although, I'm surprised this time it didn't end in a fistfight."

Neo laughed, "Now that would be something. Any idea where we are?"

Aqua smirked and looked at the map, "Well, we just passed Ice Palace Zone, so we're about 5 kilometers away."

Neo looked confused, "… Non-metric measurement please."

Aqua snorted, "3 miles. You should consider getting a conversion course on the two."

"Hmph." Neo's reply was short.

Another minute passed, when all of a sudden, Aqua jumped slightly in her seat, pointing excitedly, "There it is! Mt. Emerald!"

The backseat passengers, hearing this, crowded around the right window to be greeted by the awesome site of the mountain. True to its name, the mountain was a dark green like a gemstone; it's montage of colour coming from the massive coniferous forests along its slopes. However, small white lines/ski slopes ran throughout the mountain like cracks through glass, and yellow lights glowed and twinkled at the bottom.

"Awesome." breathed Jester, his eyes growing huge.

"Totally." agreed Jay, "Now where did I put my snowboard…"

"Oh no you don't!" came the reply from up front, as Aqua stuck her head around wearing an annoyed expression, "We're unpacking and getting everyone else here first, and anyways, it's 8:00 at night! You really want to go out now?"

All four backseaters (plus Neo!) took one look at each other, before declaring unanimously, "HECK YEAH!"

Aqua sighed, rolled her eyes again and slumped down in her seat with her arms crossed, muttering, "Boys."

Neo pulled the motorhome up in front of the towering chalet, and leaned over to talk to Jay, "Ferns #13, right?"

Jay checked through a pile of paperwork that randomly appeared in front of him, "Bang on. This one's ours!"

The engine was switched off, the door opened and six OC's filed out to gaze at the gorgeous mansion in front of them. Four stories tall, as long and wide as a football field, a glass-fronted wall facing the ski hill, real pine beams built in and a sloped roof.

Aqua suddenly shivered, "Sure is cold round here."

"Here. " Charge handed her his coat, and she snuggled up in it. It seemed to be a peaceful, quiet scene.

It was, of course, until Jester and Jay immediately and unanimously yelled, "AUTHORREPS GET TOP FLOOR!"

"NO FAIR!" Seth and Charge yelled in response, and Aqua facepalmed.

Neo shrugged and closed his eyes, "'Long as I get the floor that isn't going to collapse into a black hole that'll send me to a universe where Sonic is a rock star and has a kleptomaniac brother and bossy sister, I'm good."

Jay sweatdropped, but before he could reply, a black SUV pulled up, and out jumped Celeste, Melissa and Marcus.

Seth waved, "Hey! You guys made it!"

Celeste beamed, "Darn right! This is going to be great!"

Neo looked around, "Don't know about you guys, but I'm getting inside before my tail freezes off."

"Same here." agreed Jester, "Except on the tail freezing part."

However, as soon as they began unloading, yet another vehicle showed up, this one a silver van. Out jumped Storm, Shade, April and Marina.

"Hey!" Jay was so busy waving; he didn't notice the pile of luggage that was being pushed towards him by Charge. That was, he didn't notice it until it fell on top of him.

This, naturally, caused everyone to burst out laughing, and for Jay to get peeved. Throwing the luggage off him, he rapidly sculpted a snowball, and, with speeds rivaling Sonic's, threw a blazing fastball that smoked Charge straight in the nose.

Charge wiped off the snow to reveal a stony look, "Oh, it's on."

Cue epic snowball fight, using obvious violations of the Geneva Accords, including firing upon civilians (Jay hitting Storm by accident, managed to avoid lightning blast), use of human shields (Charge grabbed Neo and used him to deflect an oncoming snowball blast, did not avoid Chaos Blast) and weapons of mass destruction (Aqua and Marina using snowstorm attacks upon the whole group).

Just as it seemed the dust (snow?) was finally settling, a new barrage joined in the fray, provided by Bekah, Shriek and Illivat. Soon, once again, a barrage of snowy furry fury began, only to die down when all of a sudden, all the snowballs fell to then ground, and Jay walked out from behind a snow fort, waving a white flag.

"Hold it!" he yelled, the turned rapidly and swatted away a snowball that was directed towards his head, "I SAID HOLD FIRE!"

Shade paled considerably and dropped the next snowball he was holding.

"Thanks you." Jay turned to the group, "Listen up everybody, if you want to get a good room, I suggest you get your sorry rears into the house. No boarding or skiing until tomorrow. Oh, and AR's get top, no objections or you'll be sleeping in the camper."

Jester, Celeste and April whooped and high-fived, while everyone else groaned and began unloading.

_~~CTC~~_

Seth sighed, and collapsed on his bed, "Finally done unpacking."

Shade looked over the manga he was reading, "Took you long enough. What was with those white suits you had?"

Seth smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Shade raised an eyebrow and went back to reading. However, a VERY loud chorus of Anthem Pt. 2 interrupted whatever peace he had found in his book. Glancing with an annoyed expression at the wall beside him, he asked Seth without looking at him, "Whose room are we beside again?"

Seth looked up from his PSP, "I think Charge's. My guess, that green sparkhead has his Blink-182 turned up to eleven again."

Suddenly, through the wall, the two boys could hear the muffled yells of Bekah, Storm, Melissa and Aqua, then the screams from Charge. The music suddenly dropped in volume considerably.

Shade half-grinned and went back to reading, "Never mind, the girls took care of it."

_~~CtC~~_

Jay lay on his bed on the top floor, the moonlight shining in through the huge slanted skylight. His foot tapped lightly to the beat of Billionaire, his head was resting on his mattress, and he had a small smile on. Not even the loud shrieks from his author counterpart could damage the aura of bliss and contentment.

But, of course, his fellow co-AuthorReps could.

Jester, Celeste and April bursting through the door, excited and out of breath interrupted his peaceful song.

Jay snapped up and of course, feared the worst, "Who broke what and caused who to fall into a black hole?"

"Wha?" April looked confused, but shook it off, "Anyways, you said that there was a hot tub here, right?"

Jay gave her a quizzical look, "Uh, I think so… Why, did it come with an optional time-travel package?"

Celeste looked like she was ready to burst with excitement, "No, but you were wrong about the size!"

"Too small?"

"No, it's big, it's like a heated pool."

"Okay." Jay took a sip of water from a glass.

"It has a huge waterslide, AND a diving board." Jester finished

**FWISH!**

All that remained of Jay was a dust cloud, a pile of neatly folded clothes and a now-dry glass of water. Soon, there was a Tarzan yell and a loud splash, then a cry of, "Man, the water is AWESOME!"

Jester, Celeste and April sweatdropped excessively, "Guess he's a little excited…" muttered Jester, before the three ran off to begin the pool party.

_~CtC~_

**AAAAAAANNNNNDDDD… I'M DONE, PEOPLES! I just realized, they're probably up past 11:00 by now, BUT WHO CARES? I LOVE PULLING ALL-NIGHTERS!**

_**(Tied and gagged) MMFF!**_

**(evil grin and swings around electric cattle prod) Here's a diagram for you people who want to know who's where and with whom (THEY ARE IN SEPARATE BEDS, NO YAOI/YURI HERE! AND I DON'T CARE IF IT'S A LIST!):**

_**Top Floor: Jester/Jay, Celeste/April**_

_**Third Floor: Aqua/Melissa, Bekah/Shriek, Storm/Marina/Illivat (three-bed room)**_

_**Second Floor: Seth/Shade, Marcus/Neo, Charge/No one (private room, possible later inclusion)**_

_**Bottom floor: No one, living area, kitchen.**_

**Hope you like, and all that. R&R, and don't forget…**

_**PM FOR ADDITIONAL OC'S! WE DO NOT ACCEPT REVIEWS WITH THEM!**_

**Wait, how…**

_**You wrote it, you figure it out.**_

**Uh… okay. Let's see, my mind controls my fingers…**

_**WHILE WE WAIT FOR EL LOCO OVER HERE TO FINISH, HERE'S A TIMBIT© FROM Ch. 2 (Mmm… Timbits©….:**_

_Shriek banged his head against his desk in frustration, "UGH! THIS IS SO HARD, I HATE MATH!"_

_Just as he was about to tear up his homework and possibly go on a killing rampage, Jay walked in, headphones around his neck, hands in pockets, "'Sup, little dude?"_

_Shriek looked over, his eyes brimming filling with unshed tears and sniffled, "I've got stupid math homework when I could be out there playing with Mom, Marcus, Shade and everybody!"_

"_Aw…" Jay was not immune to the mesmerizing effects of the cuteness factor, as he ruffled Shrieks head quills, and leaned over his shoulder, "Let's see what you've got, maybe I can help."_

_Shriek looked up hopefully, "Really?"_

_Jay smirked and grabbed a pencil, "What, you think I got a 98% in math through bribes? Let's see… 60÷6, oh boy, that's a toughie. Let's see, you'll need to subtract by negatives and use imaginary numbers…"_

"_Imaginary numbers?"_

_Jay scratched his nose and looked to the left a bit, "Yeah, like eleventy and three squillion. Let's see, divide this by that…"_

_Pencil scribbled over paper, "Add this, remove that, fractionize this…" _

_Lots of pencil scribbling. "… And hey bada boom, bada bing! You've got your answer, Shriek!" _

_The young black hedgehog looked bemusedly at the now-full page, containing unreadable equations, and the circled answer, "You did all that just to get 10?"_

"_Don't doubt the Jay-C method, my young padawan." Jay slipped on his headphones, and flashed a peace sign, as he exited, "Jay is outta here!"_

_Shriek took another look at the page, before deciding that maybe his math teacher might actually be worth listening to every once in a while._

_**I really think Jay needs to pay attention in class, and to keep his money under wraps…**_

**AHA! I've got it! You're a part of my mind, so-**

_**Can it, blondie! Let's just end the chap-WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT CRICKET BAT?**_

**BWAHAHA! FEEL THE WRATH OF MY LEATHER-SPHERE HITTING THING! **

**(Also, eleventy squillion cyber cookies to anyone who can figure out what comic series that Math joke came from! Oh, and Tim Horton's owns the infamous Timbit©. I LOVE THOSE LITTLE FRIED BITS OF DOUGH!)**

_**Praying to God I didn't forget anyone…**_

_**~CTC~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**MT. EMERALD**

**Ch. 2: A sub-plot develops though heavy use of OC torture…**

**HIHIHI! THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN TO EVERYTHING'S MAGIC BY Angels & Airways, hope you like!**

_**I HAVEN'T READ IT, AND I THINK IT'S FAKE AND BI! YOU SUCK, I HATE EVERYBODY, AND I'M LEANING BACK ON MY CHAIR AND TYPING WITH MY EYES CLOSED! I'MA GANGSTA!**_

**-.-' Conscience boy here has decided to take on the roll of the Troll from RayWilliamJohnson's videos… dunno why.**

_**You wrote it. (eats slice of pie) OMNOMNOMNOM. Mmm, apple!**_

**O.o Where does he get all that pie from? **

_**Uh… Internet? That's where you get your Angels & Airwaves, isn't it? **_

**DON'T YOU DARE START HATIN' ON AVA, OR I'LL RELEASE MY C-8 FURY ON YOUR REAR, YA NOOB!**

… _**Let's just get started…**_

Storm moaned as the first ray of sunlight fell on her face. As she turned away from the window to try to preserve whatever sleep she had, the light hit the mirror on the opposite side of the room and hit her eyes harshly again. She sat bolt upright, "CAN'T A GIRL GET SOME FRIGGEN SLEEP AROUND HERE?"

"Well, this one can." came the dry reply from Illivat as she read her novel, while Marina gave a large snore, indicating she was still asleep.

Storm gave her a super-deluxe-evil-death glare, but before she could even begin to think about exacting electrical revenge, a loud blast of the chorus of Blow Me Away thumped through the house, causing the girls to jump and Marina to start up, quills a mess in her face.

"Wha?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes. Storm soon had an answer for her as the lights began to dim.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT CAT!" she roared, disappearing in a flash of lightning.

Marcus, who happened to be walking down the hallway on the guy's floor yawning, was spun around rapidly and fell on his rear, "What the-" he started, but abruptly cut himself off when he heard the loud noises from other side of Charge's door.

It started off with a simple, "WHO THE H-" followed by a loud thump, then muffled yelling from Storm, interjected with the occasional, "What did I do?" from Charge, then the green feline started screaming, "NO! AYTHING BUT THAT! ANNNYYYTING!"

_~CtC~_

Charge stared at the two pieces of his snowboard numbly. "What did I do?" he muttered once again.

Neo came down the stairs plugged into his IPod, "Only the strongest will survive, lead me to heaven when we die. I have a shadow on the wall, I'll be the one to save us all…"

His least expected morning greeting was to be socked in the nose, and then kicked to the floor. Maybe a nice "S'up" or "Mornin'" or even possibly a "GET THE FUDGE OUT OF MY FACE!" But to be lying face-first on the floorboards from a high velocity kick to the back of head from a cat he considered his good friend? Not high on the list, nuh-uh. He expressed this with a definitive "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" accompanied by him tackling Charge to the ground.

The conversation continued as follows, "YOU AND YOU'RE STUPID BB (swipe and miss) FRAMED ME IN THE EYES (low kick) OF STORM! DO YOU (Chaos Blast) KNOW HARD MANY (punch) TIMES I GOT KICKED?" "I DIDN'T DO (Flying kick) ANYTHING! HOW DO YOU EVEN (lightning bolt) KNOW IT WAS ME?" "SETH WOULDN'T PLAY ANYTHING (kick) THAT LOUD, SHADE WAS ASLEEP, (uppercut) MARCUS WAS OUT IN THE HALLWAY AND JAY AND JESTER WERE OFF SCOUTING THE HILLS! PLUS, YOU WALTZED DOWN LISTENING TO THE FREAKIN' SONG!" "IT COULD HAVE BEEN JAY! I SAW HIM WITH THE STEREO (elbow to jaw) SYSTEM A LITTLE WHILE AGO!" "JAY DOESN'T LISTEN TO BREAKING BENJAMIN, YOU RED PINCUSHION!" "**PINCUSHION? **OH, IT'S ON NOW SPARKY!" "_**DON'T… CALL… ME… THAT!**_"

It would have continued on like this had Jay not then walked in with the exact song rolling off his tongue. The two warring OC's, plus the small crowd of Melissa, Seth, Shade and Aqua, turned to look. Neo got off the headlock he had gotten Charge into, and Charge refrained himself from sinking his teeth into the red fur of the other's arm. However, the green cat's eyes burned with a new hate, as he stared at Jay with a glare that would vaporize the ice cap in a matter of seconds.

Jay noticed this, sweatdropped and slowly began backing away. "I think I'd better go…" he quickly noted before taking off, Charge in hot pursuit.

_~CtC~_

"Friends again?"

"Friends."

Charge shook hands with Neo. "What happened to Jay?" the red hedgehog inquired, leaning back on his chair, "Can he pay for the board?"

"That he can cover. His personal medical coverage?" Charge laughed evily, "Not so much."

Neo also smirked, but then got straight back to business, "Well, anyways, how are you going to talk to Storm?"

Charge's face fell at a rate more alarming than the stocks in 2008, "Oh Sol, haven't thought that far yet. What am I gonna do?"

Neo leaned forward, "I've dealt with this before…"

"Occasionally homicidal tempestanical feminine humanoids?" Charge asked with a raised eyebrow.

Neo shook his head, "Not quite, but I have had experience with girls."

Charge's head thumped against the wall, "I'm toast." he groaned.

_~CtC~_

"You're sure this is safe?" Shade looked down nervously at the 900 foot, 80º drop down ? Drop. Behind him, Seth, Jester and Shade waited impatiently.

"We went over this a minute ago!" Seth yelled impatiently, "If you went with us, you were doing the hill! NO. MATTER. WHAT!"

"Okay…" Shade still looked unsure, staring down the drop, "Here goes nothing…"

The minute he stepped off the edge, he regretted it. His snowboard shot so fast down the hill that, had he been a mortal being and not an incarnate of the Demon Emerald, he probably would have rapidly turned rather quickly in a half-demonhog, half-snowball. Even with his supernatural powers, he still had a heck of a time trying to keep his board from slamming into the multiple rocks and trees that lined the "hill". _More like cliff face." _he thought dryly, but that one thought caused him his concentration.

To say that he cursed in the following segment is an understatement. In the two seconds he was airborne, he rapidly let fly more cuss words and curses than there are known to the mortal world. In fact, the only non-curse words he managed to say were, "SETH, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

And so as the giant white pinball made it's descent down the hill, a group of three adventurous boarders decided at that exact moment that it would be a genius idea to take the trail across the bottom of the hill, and not look up. They paid for their puny mistake by being sucked up by the massive snowball as it continued upon its ill-fated downward journey. Soon, however, it smashed into a tree and sent the four unlucky travelers flying in several directions.

Shade groaned and pulled his leg from out of the massive snowbank that it had become entrapped in. Shaking the last flakes of snow from his quills, he looked around to notice half of a hedgehog sticking out of the snow. As he stepped towards the hedgehog to help out, he noted with concern that the snow around her seemed to be rapidly turning into ice. Shade rapidly made the deduction as to who this was and dove behind a nearby snow bank as the ice suddenly exploded and fired hundreds of tiny slivers in all directions.

Bekah growled and shook the snow out of her quills. Stomping over, she grabbed Shade by his scruff, lifted him a good foot off the ground and shouted in his face while he cowered, although he noticed that Aqua and Marina had appeared from within the remains of the snow boulder, looking less than pleased with him.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW CLOSE YOU CAME TO KILLING ALL OF US?" she screamed at him, "FRANKLY, I COULD FREEZE YOU INTO A ICE BLOCK RIGHT NOW WITH NO SECOND THOUGHTS, but…" she finished softly, her eyes glinting evilly, "I have just as good an idea…" 

_~CtC~_

Shade moaned as he made up Storm's bed. The girls had decided to punish him by first collectively freezing his sensitive areas in ice, then forcing him under penalty of having a repeat of the punishment to clean their rooms.

"Why did I have to get incarnated in a time like this?" he muttered, dark thoughts forming in his mind, but he rapidly banished these to the back of his mind and shook his head. He was NOT going to go demon here, there was no telling what damage he could do.

"Knock Knock."

Shade jumped and jerked his head around to see Charge leaning against the doorway. Sighing, he finished the last fold and turned to his friend, "What?" 

"Just coming to see my fellow doghouse resident." Charge quipped with a wink.

"Okay…" Shade knew he wanted something, so with a sigh he added, "What do ya need, and what'll you do in response?"

Charge's eyes glinted, "I'll tell you in a sec… But first," he gestured awkwardly, "Please get out of that maid outfit…"

**FINISHED!**

_**I HATED IT!**_

**Shut up, troll-conscience thing, or I'll remove your character.**

_**Now stepping out of character up…**_

**I'll try to add the OC's sent in next chapter, but I had to give a sub plot to start off the story. Sorry! ^.^'**

_**He's not really, he's just too la-NOT THE CRICKET BAT AGAIN!  
**_

**EAT MY COMMONWEALTH JUSTICE, YOU EVIL TROLL-CONSCIENCE! (runs of screaming Dutch battle cry after conscience)**

_**OW! THAT WAS MY SPAMMING HAND! (gets K.O'ed)**_

**THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR ALMOST DISSING AVA! (turns back to camera and slings bat over shoulder) From now on, my updates are going to be sporadic, due to a large amount of homework and my hockey season starting. BUT WE'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**

_**(beaten and bruised hand comes into view) HELP… ME…**_

**If you want to see yourself in one of these segments, just PM me. I'll get you in.**

_**~CtC~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**MT. EMERALD**

**Ch. 3: New faces, some emoness and a whole lotta comedy!**

'**ELLO GUVNOR! SORRY FOR LONG DELAY PEOPLES, THIS HERE CHAPTER WAS BROUGHT TO YOU JOINTLY BY ANTHEM PART 2 AND I MISS YOU BY BLINK-182!**

_**You were really emo in this chapter, weren't you?  
**_

**STFU! I actually did nearly break my neck, you wouldn't know the first thing about it, you're just text on paper! ):p**

'**Sup guys?**

_**Both: Hey, Neo Shadow's Conscience**_**.**

**What' up with you?**

**Waitin' for Black Ops, not much else.**

**I'm waiting for Goldeneye and Colours myself…**

_**You play 007 games?**_

**Heck yesh, dey are epic! 8D NOW, WE MUST GET ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Here we go!**

_**Oh brother…**_

"So you got all that?"

Shade found it hard to take that voice seriously when the owner of it had half his body inside the fridge. Before he could voice this opinion, however, both jumped at the sound of the door slamming.

Charge backed out of the fridge, clutching a cold Chaos Cola to the newfound bump on the top of his head. His eyes were searching as he muttered, "When I find who did that…" he cut himself off at the sight that befell him, however, and just let his jaw hang.

For one thing, the front door and part of the wall around it had been blown off into oblivion. This was actually standard procedure around OC's, as powers went unchecked when emotions overtook judgment. At least they never took it out on the White House. No, the surprising thing was that there were at least six different characters that had just busted through the door and were now lying in a heap.

The most prominent one rolled onto his back with a groan. He was human, with bronze hair styled messily. When he spoke, he sounded rather annoyed; "Who's freaking idea was it to charge the door all at once?"

One voice rose above the disaster zone, "I did."

"Flash, remind me to kill you later."

"Don't worry, I'm in the mood to do it for you." came the dark reply from a familiar voice. Jay limped into the front hall, his eyes downcast and his normally well-kept hair in a mess in his face. Over his shoulder he lugged a huge black hockey bag, and in the opposing hand he held an orange Easton Synergy ST (best stick in the business!). The most concerning fact, however, came from the fact that his head looked swollen and red, and that he had a massive ice pack draped around his neck.

Marcus, having come downstairs to see what was up, voiced the obvious, "What the heck happened to you?"

He scarcely had finished these words when the stick came flying towards him at high velocity. Only pure instinct and luck saved him from ending up with a stick in his eye. Rolling to the side, he eyes widened as the normally cheerful and upbeat Jay had now thrown away his bag (which they later discovered stank to high heaven) into a corner and stormed upstairs.

Charge regained some of the composure that he had lost and addressed the newcomers, "Sorry about that, he's usu-OH MY GOD, TEMPEST! ETERNITY!"

He raced forward to embrace his friends, and the three began talking so fast that no one could keep up. Finally, someone whistled, and the three broke up. The four newcomers were standing and fuming at their ignorance.

"Sorry, we just haven't seen each other in a long time." Eternity tried to smooth over the situation. Tempest opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a bunch of muffled shouting and slamming from upstairs. Barely seconds later, Storm, Aqua, Neo, Jester, Celeste, April and Mellissa came as close to tumbling down the stairs as humanely possible. All three were wide-eyed and looked like they had just seen the ghost of Mephiles.

Before any of the others asked, Jester filled them in, "He literally came in and kicked us all off the top floor. When Storm tried to go back up to knock some manners into him, something… black and evil came after her."

Storm shuddered to empathize, "NOT. FUN." Charge raised an eyebrow, but kept mum.

Shade opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a mild droning of Adam's Song filling through the house.

Charge, who looked concerned up to that point, now looked downright mortified, "That's not what we need right now…"

"Why?" Neo asked, as the group calmed down slightly.

"That song is about…" Charge drew a finger across his arm and neck to empathize what he knew he couldn't put into words.

"Oh no…" Celeste looked terrified, and had to grab onto April for support, "You don't think he'll…"

"Charge means that he'll at least be in a VERY bad mood for a few months." Tempest interrupted her, then cast a glance at the feline, "Let's go. You know he won't attack us."

Charge nodded, and the two shot up the stairs.

Aqua sighed, "I guess I'll take over. Everybody into the living room, _now_."

_~~CtC~~_

All the occupants of the house along with the newcomers lounged around, trying to figure out what to do, when two pairs of footsteps slowly descended from above.

Everyone scrambled to his or her feet to hear the news, but at the saddened gazes of the two returning councilors told them all they thought needed to know.

However, yet another set of footsteps caused everyone to jump slightly in shock. Jay stumbled out of the stair well, looked around, then grabbed an unopened Chaos Cola out of Seth's hand, which earned an indignant "HEY!" from it's previous owner, and flopped on the couch.

"Before you all start asking questions…" he announced, cracking open the soda, "I'll explain why I was in a bad mood. On Friday, I got three cavities and got grounded by my parents for improper hygiene."

Everyone shuffled nervously away at the latest comment, but Jay ignored this and continued, "Then on Saturday, some loose-fisted goon gave me a double-handed punch to the face. I fell and hit my head, resulting in a minor concussion and severe whiplash. In other words, I had a bad day. Now I'm over it. Got it? Good, done. See ya!"

He jumped off the couch and sped upstairs, leaving everyone wondering just what the heck had happened to his head on that hit.

_~CtC~_

"COWABUNGA!" came the collective battle cry.

A grey, black and red blur blazed down the hillside at speeds rivaling that of Mobius' famous blue hero, who had recently disappeared citing reasons that there was some sort of interstellar amusement park with small strange-shaped aliens that gave him powers, the very idea leaving the rest of the crew to wonder if he should be talking to a shrink and spend a few days at Bedlam.

Back to the point, Flash, Marcus and Neo gave the sled a death grip as they hung on for dear life. The black sled shot past trees as if it were an enormous alpine ski course.

All three were laughing and shouting like they had suddenly lost a dozen years off their age. However, that soon turned into terrified pointing and screaming as they noticed the rather large, smooth-face rock that didn't quite connect to the smooth white surface around them. It was, without a doubt, a rather large cliff.

"BRAKES!" Marcus yelled, frantically trying to slow down their demise

"WE HAVE NONE!" Flash screamed in return, and all three let out a collective "AHH!" as the massive lip of the gorge approached.

Then they were airborne.

All of them closed and waited for the bone-jarring impact, each sending up one last wish to the heavens for something they would do for the greater good if only they could survive.

The impact never came, and they gradually noticed that they seemed to be spitting in the laws of Physics and Gravity, and moving _up _instead of the usual rapid descent.

One by one, they opened their eyes to see that the sled they were on seemed to have been lifted up by a series of rainclouds. They couldn't figure out how, until Marcus looked back at the cliff to see Marina and Bekah standing there with their arms spread, grinning evilly from ear to ear.

"Hey girls!" Flash called as the sled slowly moved towards the edge of the cliff, eventually setting down on it. The three guys sighed with relief and looked gratefully in the direction of the two females.

"Thanks girls." Neo said, relief lacing his voice, "We thought we were soaked for sure."

If the guys had caught the look between the two hydrokinetics then, they probably would have thought twice of even being saved at all.

"Who said anything about not getting wet?" Marina smirked.

The sled suddenly tipped at a 90˚ angle, and the three boys' shouts of confusion, curses and screams disappeared down the side.

From within the chalet, Illivat grinned as she watched the three hit a rather large snowbank, saving them from injury, but mostly likely soaking them enough for a few years worth of showers. Her attention quickly returned to the card game, however, as Seth snapped down a card, "One Jack."

"Cheat." said Jester, deeply interested in his hand, yet he uttered those words with a smirk.

"Shoot." Muttered Seth as he scooped up the pile of discarded cards.

Shade itched his nose with one finger, then slapped down two cards, "Double Queens."

No one challenged his move, and Shriek, barely able to see over the table played a king.

"Bubblegum."

Everyone groaned and flashed looks at the smirking Shade, and then Celeste set down her hand and rubbed her eyes in frustration.

"Aren't Jay, Storm, April, Leah and Nick done setting up the Internet for the consoles yet?" she complained, "I mean, how hard can it be?"

A series of small explosions and a string of curses answered for her, before Nick stumbled in, blackened from soot. He wiped his eyes to make create a mark that made him look like he had a reverse bandit mask on, before announcing, "Storm used a little too much power on the Xbox… which somehow took out the Wii and PS3 as well…"

"DID NOT!" came the angry reply from Storm in the other room.

"Stay off his back, missy!" April yelled, once again hidden.

"Keep out of this, lover girl!" came the retort, followed by a "Wha-what are you talking about?"

A banging which could only be Jay banging his head against something solid in frustration added a nice beat to the mix, before said blonde-haired Canadian wandered in, clutching his head as he remembered WHY he couldn't do said things.

As the bickering between AR and OC continued in the background, Nick facepalmed, but then noted something, "Hey, Jay, where'd you're OC's go?"

Jay's head snapped up, "Oh god da-Anyone know?"

"I saw them leave out the front door a few hours ago." Shriek said, obviously bored, "They said something a 'team get-together' and a night on the town."

Everyone relaxed slightly, then Illivat asked the inevitable question, "What's on the menu for supper tonight?"

Jay looked thoughtful, "I dunno. I guess I could whip up some of my famous Red Thai Curry…"

Everyone at the table looked surprised, even Leah as she stumbled in through the smoke, "You cook?"

Jay half-grinned, "I took private lessons from one of the best chefs and resteraunt owners in Canada back in T.O."

Before anyone could even comment on the fact, he had wandered off into the kitchen. They could hear a mild mumbling, "There's the powder, chicken, carrots, bok choi and rice. Now where's that fish sauce?"

"Anyone up for a pre-meal dip?" Shade asked, uncrossing his arms from behind his head and slowly getting up.

A chorus of "Sure" and "Okay" followed nearly everyone in the room, but they all froze as the bickering escalated in the next room, followed by some thumps and the sound of glass breaking.

As the group listened in shock, Seth muttered "Maybe now's not the best time. How does barring the door and letting the two girls sort it out sound?"

"No problem with that!" everyone quickly and nervously chorused as they scrambled back to their seats as Jester and Nick pushed an unused couch in front of the door.

"Who's up for some President?"

**IMMA DONE PEEPS!**

**I actually quite liked it. **

**Thanks you NSC.**

_**About time you finished, you last SoB. How could you have completely ign-NOT THE FREAKING BAT AGAIN!  
**_

**COMMONWEALTH JUSTICE ALWAYS PREVAILS! MWAHAHA! (beats Conscience with said bat)**

**O.O You two are nuts…**


End file.
